Warning
by Dranius
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a strong, smart and domineering female. Draco Malfoy just wants his diary back. Or so he says. One Shot.


A/N.... Books 1 to 5. Forget books 6 and 7.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my socks.

* * *

Get. Away. From. Me.

_An introduction to Malfoy __cunning and Weasley temper by Dranius_

Ginevra Weasley stormed down the hall, her fiery hair steaming in her wake. She was a proud 5th year, a remarkable student. She was fairly pretty by her own means: simply and naturally. A female that prided herself for never backing down to any male. Ever.

And yet here she was, trying to escape from Draco Malfoy; trying to salvage as many scraps of dignity as she could possibly manage. And yet… he would not. Let. Go.

"Here Weasel-Girl, what are you running away from?" He sneered, his long legs easily keeping him to her marching speek. For every one of his steps she took three. Yet another reason the Weasley hated the male right now. Every tiny detail infuriated her.

His white-blond hair, sleek shiny strands shadowing his stormy eyes. The healthy glow of his pale skin. The infuriating smirk that stretched his lips. His feline grace. The way he managed all that with an air of ease that made it so natural it was infuriating to the highest point. The way he made her feel like a heavy earthbound creature without trace of refinement or class every time he stood anywhere in her eyesight.

Yet, 'Ginny' Weasley was a very frustrated person indeed, and increasingly so as the object of her fury shadowed her down the hall, bothering her delicate ears with rude comments that spoke volumes of his hatred for her poor soul. And for what reason:

"Malfoy, for the last time, (she stressed those words carefully) my brother does not have your diary. It's your fault for carrying it around in your bag if you lost it in the first place; what kind of cretin are you?" she snapped, looking straight ahead of her, concentrating on her trajectory with all her might. She lips thinned as he drew in a breath to speak again. She veered desperately on her right, moving abruptly out of the crowded hallway and right through a very solid looking wall in one of the numerous hidden passages of the castle.

"Sucker." She said with a pleased grin, certain she'd shaken the Malfoy off this time round and busying herself into climbing the tight winding staircase. "Weasley!" Her brad molar-revealing smile abruptly reduced itself to her front teeth. "Shit." She climbed faster, hearing the Slytherin seeker catching up on her already.

Her hand reached in her pocket, fingers toying with her wand as she darkly considered using one of her famous hexes on the young jerk. No. Not an option.

Snape had indeed promised her that he'd personally take the time to design new gruelling and unusual occupations for her detentions the next time she harmed his star student. Ginny knew the greasy teacher well enough to be certain that he'd definitely be creative and didn't feel like getting in touch with that particular part of his deranged psyche.

This was not the first time Ginevra found herself being tracked and hunted like an animal in the halls of Hogwarts by the raving Malfoy. The epic series of events that now were part of her daily routines and mainly consisted of hiding in dusty broom closets while Draco Malfoy ferreted his way past her hiding spot, had began when her brother had supposedly stolen the young man's beloved diary. Three months ago.

Ron being Ron and a Malfoy carrying a diary around in his school bag being too good an occasion to slip up on, she knew it was indeed something that might have happened. Even though she had trouble imagining Malfoy posessing enough feelings to write them down. Feelings supposed humanity, that supposed owning a functioning heart: things all Malfoys were famous for not possessing in the slightest.

Non the less, since the fateful episode, it had been a daily endeavour to avoid the slithering Slytherin. He'd snaked his way into her life, sneaking upon her unexpectedly in hallways and venomously demanding his possession be returned to him. Possession he claimed her brother had stolen.

Of course, after one month of torture on the behalf of Ron's petty actions, Ginny's famous temper had snapped and she'd all but set her brother of fire till he burst into terrified tears; claiming he had no idea what she was talking about. He'd persisted in saying so when Ginny had spelled hoards of spiders to crawl over his body, so the spit-fire assumed he'd been telling the truth.

Ginny lifted her head and saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Well no, what she actually saw was light filtering through the very slight gap at the top of the dark, tight staircase that signalled the presence of a hidden door.

"Listen here Princess." Growled the Malfoy, finally catching up with Ginny just as she made it on the small cramped landing. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, knowing that the deserted passage and darkness was his last chance to get what he wanted from her. What he'd least expected though was the red-head to grab his wrist and literally flip him against the wall, twisting his arm in the most painful manner. She growled, pressing him there, the width of the passage allowing her to pin him efficiently while the young woman panted.

"Don't touch me." She ground, still not letting go of him. In the darkness he could hardy make her eyes out but with what little he could see, he could tell she was furious.

"Lumos." The wand tip flickered to life, shedding it's soft white light. Draco was distressed to discover that the wand was aimed at his throat and that with the light, her expression looked all the more murderous.

Draco smirked coolly, his breathing smoothing out while he arched an eyebrow. "Use that Weasly. You'll be the one scrubbing cauldrons with your face for the next few months." He said lightly, watching the young woman's expression darken. He was taller than her by a good head so he made sure to lean forwards slightly, ignoring the heat of the want tip pressing against his throat, towering over her in the semi-darkness. She growled and remedied to the situation, letting go of his wrist and grabbing his tie, dragging him down till he had a choice only between choking or bending to her will, levelling his face with hers.

"I do not have what you want." She said, uttering each word with clear-cut precision, each syllable razorblade-sharp. "I do not even believe you have a diary to begin with." She hissed, her voice growing more intense with every word while she leaned forwards threateningly, her eyes dark with fury.

"Weasley,-" Her hand tightened around his tie, silencing him. She continued. "So you are going to stop following me, Draco." She hissed, making his name roll over her tongue like poison. She dragged him closer by the tie at every one of his words sill her lips brushed against his when she spoke. "Get. Away. From. Me."

Draco's eyes widened when she suddenly crushed her lips against his, possessing him completely. The surprise only lasted for a fraction of a second before the young blond grabbed Ginny's waist and dragged her against him. Two could play that game. This was about domination was it not? He would not let this female win over him. He was Draco Malfoy. He always got what he wanted, here was the living proof: Ginevra Weasly kissing him.

He smirked when she groaned as he dug his fingers possessively in her tender flesh, her wand clattering to the ground, utterly forgotten when she grabbed his shoulder, nails digging in his muscles almost painfully. His hands slid up and he tangled his fingers in her warm hair, tilting her head back and ravaging her mouth. In an instant he had the strong domineering woman mewling like a kitten in his skilled embrace. The simple thought of such an exploit pricked his senses beyond compare. This was just a kiss. How would she be in bed? Would she be so reactive? With a woman such as her, he'd never be bored. She'd keep him in line, keep him on his toes no matter what. She'd be the challenge he'd looked for all his life. She was his fascination, his obsession. She was what got him out of bed in the morning. Now if only she'd go to bed with him at night…

Draco willed himself to break the kiss and walk away. To make her feel like he'd abandoned her, to make her yearn for him if only once in her life. Of course she was right, there was no diary. All he'd needed was a reason to pursuer her, to test her, to- But he had to break free of this addictive creature for that to be possible. To make her come to him again he had to leave her before she was satisfied. Before her brain caught up with her actions. Before she permanently hexed his lips off his face.

If he left… It would prick her pride, make her feel inferior. A feminist such as Ginny Weasley wouldn't be able to resist taking him down. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss as he'd never done before. He kissed her for what he felt certain was the first and last time of his life. It was not a soft kiss. It was not delicate. It was passionate, desperate, full of mixed feelings. It was a love declaration as well as a declaration of war.

Draco delicately broke the kiss, opening his eyes, glad the light had died when she'd dropped her wand. Had he seen her face, he might taken her then, loosing his grasp on the reality of their situation. All he could tell was her ragged breathing in the darkness. He moved his mouth to her ear before she could utter a word and whispered: "You're right: I never had a diary to begin with."

Ginny felt the young man smirk before he snaked his way out of her grasp. Light from the hallway blinded her briefly when Malfoy slid through the door and closed it in his wake, leaving her alone with her raged emotions. She crouched and busied herself in finding her want again, growling very softly under her breath. "I won't let him get away with this."

For a few seconds Ginevra secretly allowed herself to press her fingers against her lips, revelling in the strange, tingling sensation the Malfoy had imprinted on them, the ghost of a kiss. Then she shoved the small voice that told her that revenge was not the only reason she was going after the Malfoy, hogtied, gagged and locked in a chest at the very back of her brain. Then she stepped out from behind the hidden door, wand sparking threateningly.

People screamed and instinctively threw themselves to the ground. Ginevra Weasley was out for revenge. They knew better than to get in her way.

* * *

"So mate…. Did that hair brained scheme of yours work?" drawled Pansy, eyeing Draco with interest. She reached out tentatively with one finger but he testily smacked her hand away with one of his tentacles.

They were sitting in the hospital wing and for some reason, the nurse had through pansy should stay with the Malfoy to provide emotional support. Draco eyed one of his legs that was firmly strapped on the bed next to him on his right with dismay while it twitched, trying to hop as far away from him as it could. Again, he had to swat Pansy's hand away.

The young woman bore an expression of fascinated horror he was not sure he was pleased with. "If that… your mouth?" she asked, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. She went cross eyes for a few seconds "Yes…I can recognise it…kinda…" unconsciously, she started reaching out again. Something exploded on Draco's face when she finally managed to touch it, spraying her with a purplish liquid that had the colour and consistence of cat vomit.

Draco would have been impressed if he'd not have been on the receiving en of the curses the Weasley had thrown at him. "I'm telling you. She's mad about me now. We have a thing going on. I can tell."

Pansy very slowly wiped the… stuff… out of her eyes and blinked owlishly at him. "You think?" Pansy Parkinson: queen of sarcasm and irony. She wiped her fingers on the bed. Both their gazes settled on the bed to their left, where a little red goldfish was furiously swimming round and round in a bowl. "At least you did a really good transfiguration job." muttered Pansy. "but I don't think McGonagal will give you full marks for this."

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
